Użytkownik:Kwadratowy1234
NOTKA WYBRAŁEM TYLKO TE KTÓRE ODPOWIADAŁY BARDZIEJ ZA SERIE NIŻ STRONY JEDNOCZĘŚCIOWE! Katarazor: Czas na mnie..: 4/10 |-|KATARAZOR= Sobek Kotełowski - główny bohater tej serii. Jest wybrańcem z przepowiedni który pokona/zabije największe zło w dziejach ludzkości. Jest kotełem i mieszka w Feralusie. Początkowo do przepowiedni o wybrańcu jest nastawiony obojętnie, lecz potem się denerwuje i oznajma że nim nie jest. W ósmym odcinku, jego dom zostaje spalony a jego jedyni opiekunowie zostają zamordowani. W kieszeni jednym z opiekunów znalazł kartkę z napisem "X. Poprzysiągł pomszczenie jego dziadków w ósmym odcinku. W dziewiątym odcinku musi nauczyć się na sobotnią kartkówkę, lecz nagle pojawia się Kracjusz. W dziesiątym odcinku poznaje on Kracjusza Stonogiego - niebieskiego trójkąta. Początkowo Kracjusz jest dla Sobka przyjazny lecz potem kradnie jego ciało. Od teraz jest duchem. W jedenastym odcinku opętuje skarpetę i przylatuje do domu Mariki po pomoc. Jak się okazuje, kryształ znajduję się w teatrze narodowym a Kracjusz tam właśnie zmierza. Później opętuje Krissa i ratuje Marikę. W końcu po pokonaniu Kracjusza, odzyskuje swoje ciało. Ostatecznie postanowił zostać wybrańcem. W trzynastym odcinku odpowiada na pytanie Oponeczka dotyczące Kracjusza. W szesnastym odcinku zostaje porwany przez tajemniczego antagona. Uwolnił się od niego w osiemnastym odcinku. W dziewiętnastym odcinku rozpoczyna podróż do Wymiaru Jednorożców razem z Oponeczkiem. Może mieć coś do jednorożców. W 24 odcinku dowiadujemy się, że jest pewna podobna osoba do Sobka, która może mieć coś z nim wspólnego. Mnich Bobo - postać która pojawiła się w domu naszego bohatera. Jest bardzo potężny ponieważ powalił Sobka jednym palcem. Potrafi się teleportować. Służący Francisa. Lubi tosty. Gwiezdny - nieznana postać która chciała pobić Sobka. Złodziej łóżka. Pojawił się też w siedemnastym odcinku, gdzie chciał pobić Oponeczka. Na szczęście Oponeczekw walnął go i wyleciał do nieba. Z tego powodu, Gwiezdny przebił spód statku i uratował Sobka. Oponeczek - uczeń broniący bramy Katarazoni. Służący Francisa. Potrafi przejść przez 156 kół wielkości mrówek. Jego mocą jest Czwarta Ściana. W dwunastym odcinku stał się obiektem zainteresowania przez Vanitę. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje nawiedzony przez Kracjusza co doprowadza do serii pytań. W siedemnastym odcinku wyrzucił Gwiezdnego, co spowodowało, że przebił spód statku i uwolnił Sobka. Jego ślina regeneruje wszystko czego dotknie. W dziewiętnastym odcinku rozpoczyna podróż do Wymiaru Jednorożców razem z Sobkiem. Bardzo dobrze orientuje się w terenie. W 24 odcinku dotarł do wymiaru jednorożców. Francis - król Katarazoni. W wieku 6 lat (Rok 1370) odkrył skałę a w niej ukryte przejście do artefaktu (przepowiedni). Jest gruby. Z jakiegoś powodu żyje do dzisiaj. W ósmym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że wygnał kiedyś Teo, który użył zakazanej mocy na NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO. Przez to właśnie się skłócili. Obecnie żyją w zgodzie. Pojawia się też w jedenastym odcinku. W dwunastym odcinku wznosi toast za Sobka. Najprawdopodobniej skrywa tajemnicę dotyczącą Kracjusza. Wie też o ????. W 21 odcinku rozpoczyna bitwę z Kulą a oficjalnie w 23. W 24 odcinku kończy się sukcesem Francisa. NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO EVER - zło z artefaktu (przepowiedni) które zostanie zbawione/pokonane/zabite przez Sobka. Teo użył na nim zakazanej mocy (Slashera) przez co został uśpiony. Pomimo tego powróci. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że złem z przepowiedni jest Kracjusz Stonogi. Jeśli nie zostanie ono pokonane przez Sobka, może dojść do zagłady wszechświata. Ronald - kolejny służący Francisa. Jest strażnikiem srebrnej komnaty. Jest on samurajem z 8 rękami i 2 głowami. Sobek będzie musiał powalić go w następnym odcinku. Babcia i Dziadek Sobka - jedyni opiekunowie Sobka, którzy zajmowali się nim przez całe życie. Zostają zabici w ósmym odcinku. W kieszeni babci Sobka, znajdowała się kartka z napisem "X". Sobek poprzysiągł zemstę za nich w ósmym odcinku. Najprawdopodobniej zabici przez Kracjusza Stonogiego. Theodore "Teo" Vafidis - dawny przyjaciel Francisa. Włada mocą Neon Wallu. Pochodzi z Mrocznej Krainy. Dawno temu użył zakazanej mocy na NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO przez co zostało ono uśpione. Niestety, przez to został wygnany z Katarazoni. Jest bardzo potężny. Obecnie żyje w zgodzie razem z Francisem. W dwunastym odcinku został kucharzem w klasztorze Katarazoni. Skrywa pewną tajemnicę dotyczącą Kracjusza Stonogiego. W piętnastym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że był on pierwszym uczniem Francisa od roku 1903 do jego wygnania. W 24 odcinku wysłał Kulę w inny wymiar, dzięki czemu uratował Katarazonię. Murzynianek - jeden z służących Francisa. Marcin - kolega Sobka z klasy. Dostał jedynkę za to, że ma marzenia. Madanna Persevore - nauczycielka Sobka. Nienawidzi jak ktoś chce coś osiągnąć w swoim życiu, więc daje jedynki. W dziesiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, jak się dokładnie nazywa. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje zwolniona z pracy. Została wspomniana w czternastym odcinku. Kracjusz Stonogi - postać pojawiająca się pod koniec ósmego odcinka. W dziewiątym odcinku pojawia się u Sobka i oznajmia, że wie wszystko. W dziesiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, iż jest on postacią nieistniejącą i tylko Sobek może go widzieć. Początkowo jest dla Sobka miły, lecz potem kradnie jego ciało. Zna się na magicznych sztuczkach. W jedenastym odcinku zmierza do Mariki gdzie prosi o pomoc udając Sobka. Następnie udaje się z nią do teatru. Kiedy Marika dosięgnęła kryształu na lampie na dachu teatru, Kracjusz prosi ją o oddanie Katarazora. Ponieważ dziewczyna odmawia, dochodzi między nimi do szamotaniny w wyniku której Marika przegrywa i zostaje przygnieciona do podłogi. W ostatnim momencie, zostaje on pokonany przez Krissa/Sobka i opuszcza ciało Sobka. Na końcu mówi Sobkowi, że jeszcze go popamięta. W trzynastym odcinku śni się Oponeczkowi co doprowadza do serii pytań. Francis i Teo mogą coś o nim wiedzieć.. Marika - jedna z koleżanek Sobka. Była przerażona kiedy zobaczyła Sobka szalejącego w klasie. W jedenastym odcinku ma kluczowe znaczenie, ponieważ jak się dowiadujemy, jest ona najlepszą przyjaciółką Sobka od nieznanego czasu. Pomaga Sobkowi zdobyć Katarazora. Najprawdopodobniej będzie ona mu pomagać w przyszłych odcinkach. Ma młodszego brata - Krissa. Vanita - jedna z koleżanek Sobka. Była przerażona kiedy zobaczyła Sobka szalejącego w klasie. W dwunastym odcinku pojawia się w Katarazoni gdzie zakochuje się (nie wiadomo czy z wzajemnością) w Oponeczku. W dziewiętnastym odcinku rozpoczyna drogę do odnalezienia Sobka i Oponeczka. Ostatecznie w dwudziestym odcinku dociera do Oponeczka i Sobka gdzie oficjalnie dołącza do nich. W 24 odcinku dociera do wymiaru jednorożców. Kriss - młodszy brat Mariki. Sobek pożyczył jego ciało w jedenastym odcinku. Bardzo często spędza czas przy zabawie z Sobkiem. Minuś "Adrian" - osoba pochodząca z przyszłości która przyszła ostrzec Sobka przed zagładą, jaka może powstać z nie pokonania NAJWIĘKSZEGO ZŁA. On - jeden z tajemniczych uczniów Francisa. Oponeczek coś o nim wie. Kula - dziecko które wkurza tajemniczą mocą. Związał i porwał Sobka w szesnastym odcinku. Chce zdobyć Katarazora. Lubi mongolski balet. W osiemnastym odcinku Gwiezdny przebija mu statek przez co Sobek się uwalnia. Od dziewiętnastego odcinka ma nowy statek kosmiczny i zamierza wysłać neo-rakiety. W 21 odcinku rozpoczyna bitwę z Francisem a oficjalnie w odcinku 23. W 24 odcinku zostaje wysłany przez Vafidisa w inny wymiar. Janusz - jeden z przyjaciół ?????. Adelajda - księżniczka jednorożców. Zna osobę podobną do Sobka. Pod koniec odcinka wyciąga coś, lecz nie wiadomo co to jest. Osoba - osoba podobna do Sobka. Szukał broni do zwalczenia zła. |-|CZAS NA MNIE..= Oponeczek - główny bohater serii. Jest wybrańcem, który ma pokonać odwiecznego wroga - Hitlera. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w dziewiątym odcinku. Tak samo jak Sobek, jest potężny. Włada mocą ognia. Od jedenastego odcinka mieszka we własnym domku. W piętnastym odcinku staje się celem Lorda Pieseła. W odcinku siedemnastym, Leopold mu pomaga. Muszą odnaleźć broń w jaskini. Znaleziono ją w finale 1 sezonu. Pod koniec zauważył jakąś dziwną postać. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu i do grupy Slytherin. Adolf Hitler - główny przywódca nazistów. Katuje swoich sojuszników. Przejął władzę po zjedzeniu Cookie Crisps (Kryształowego Oka). Ma armię nazistów. W szóstym odcinku powraca i pomaga naszym przyjaciołom. W dziesiątym odcinku rusza na demony razem z wojskiem. Jego wrogogowie (chyba) to: Leopold, Demon-Poldpold oraz Demon-Polopold. W jedenastym odcinku nareszcie spotkał się z demonami. W czternastym odcinku okazuje się, że jest ojcem Leopolda. W piętnastym odcinku jako ojciec zaprzyjaźnia się ze swoim synem i razem pokonują Sajanowy MLG Explorer. Od tamtego odcinka jest w dobrych relacjach z Leopoldem. Jakiś idiota - pomagał Hitlerowi. Wykonywał każde jego zadania jakie mu zlecał. Najprawdopodobniej nie lubił swojej pracy. W czwartym odcinku odchodzi od Hitlera. Pomimo tego, widać go razem z Hitlerem w odcinku szóstym. W siódmym odcinku zmierzył się z Sajtano, gdzie pomógł Sobkowi. Zawarł z nim współpracę, a być możliwe nawet przyjaźń. W ósmym odcinku dał lekarstwo Sobkowi przez co się ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnili. Pojawia się na chwilę w dwunastym odcinku. W siedemnastym odcinku powraca aby pomóc Sobkowi i Oponeczkowi. W finale 1 sezonu walczy ponownie z Sajtano gdzie nie wiadomo tego kto wygrał. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu. Marian Paździoch - król Paździochów na planecie Paździoch. Jego zwierzakiem jest Lord Pieseł. Zginął przez samozniszczenie. Lord Pieseł - zwierzak króla Paździocha. Został pokonany/zabity przez Jakiegoś Idiotę. Można go pokonać tylko pumeksem. Powraca w czternastym odcinku gdzie ma własne królestwo i postanawia zlikwidować Sobka i Oponeczka. Jego los po finale pozostaje nieznany. Trynkiewicz - pojawił się podczas walki Jakiegoś Idioty z Lordem Piesełem. Doprowadził do samozniszczenia przez co on i Paździoch zginęli. Murzyn z Białym Afro - gagowa postać tej serii. Tańczył na łysej górze u Hitlera. Wybuchł po tym jak Hitler wypowiedział słowo "Starten". Powraca jednak żywy w siedemnastym odcinku. Uber Mudzin - wódz mudzinów na planecie Uber Mudzin. Początkowo walczył z Jakimś Idiotą jednak później dobrowolnie oddał kryształowe oko Jakiemuś Idiocie. Kryształowe Oko - leżał na planecie Uber Mudzin w zmarłym posągu Uber Mudzina. Jest potrzebny Hitlerowi. Z jakiegoś powodu potrafi mówić. Hitler zamienił go w Cookie Crisp. Sajtano - prawdziwy antagonista tej serii. Zadebiutował w czwartym odcinku. Ma ostrze klawiatur. Potrafi rozpołowić ziemię oddechem. Zabił Mega Krulicka. W piątym odcinku ruszył na pierwszego przyjaciela Oponeczka - Sobka. Ostatecznie Sobek został przez niego pokonany. Jakiś Idiota zmierzył się z nim w siódmym odcinku. Został zabity przez Sobka i Jakiegoś Idiotę (którzy byli wtedy ze sobą połączeni). Obecnie znajduje się na innej galaktyce. Stracił serce. W dziesiątym odcinku okazuje się, iż jest on sługą Leopolda, Demona-Poldpolda oraz Demona-Polopolda. W dziewiętnastym odcinku tworzy czarną dziurę przez co dochodzi do zagłady wszechświata. W finale 1 sezonu łączy się z Poldpoldem i Polopoldem. Stacza walkę z Jakimś Idiotą lecz nie wiadomo kto wygrał. Sobek - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciel Oponeczka. Ma kumpla Ziomexa. Jako pierwszy został zaatakowany przez Sajtano. Jest bardzo potężny. Ma miecz ze szczerej kryształowej chmury. Był otruty i osłabiony przez Sajtano. W siódmym odcinku razem z Jakimś Idiotą pokonał Sajtano i wyrwał mu serce. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie trzeba szukać dla niego lekarstwa. W ósmym odcinku został ostatecznie uleczony, przez co zaprzyjaźnił się z Jakimś Idiotą. W dziewiątym odcinku wyruszył na północ aby znaleźć dom. Niestety, nigdzie go nie było. Natomiast dzięki umiejętnościom budowniczym, sam zbudował sobie dom. W tym odcinku właśnie spotkał się po latach z Oponeczkiem. Włada mocą lodu. Od jedenastego odcinka mieszka we własnym domku. W trzynastym odcinku wyrzucił Maga z ubikacji. W piętnastym odcinku stał się celem Lorda Pieseła. W siedemnastym odcinku pomaga mu Leopold. Muszą znaleźć broń w jaskini. Odnajdują ją w finale 1 sezonu. Pod koniec zauważa jakąś dziwną postać. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu i do grupy Griffindor. Marika - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciółka Oponeczka. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w dziesiątym odcinku. Pojawia się też w piętnastym odcinku gdzie jest "senpai'em" Oli. Zuza - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciółka Oponeczka. Ziomex - jeden z kumpli Sobka. Został zabity przez Sajtano. Mega Krulicek - dorosła przyjaciółka Oponeczka. W czwartym odcinku zostaje zraniona przez Sajtano. W szóstym odcinku jednak żyje i prosi o pomoc do Hitlera. W siódmym odcinku będzie miała operację. W dziesiątym odcinku rozmawia o tym z Mariką. Gobo - lubi krakersy. Z jakiegoś powodu zna Sobka. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie chciał go uratować. Pojawia się też w szesnastym odcinku. W siedemnastym odcinku postanawia pomóc naszym głównym bohaterom. Para - Z jakiegoś powodu zna Sobka. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie chciał go uratować. Ola - przyjaciółka Oponeczka i Sobka. Możliwe, że zna powód dlaczego Oponeczek się nie pojawiał. Postanowiła znaleźć Sobka. Od jedenastego odcinka rozpoczęła drogę do odnalezienia Sobka. Przyjaźni się z Mariką. Dotarła ostatecznie w siedemnastym odcinku. Leopold - jeden z trzech demonów. Spośród wszystkich demonów, Leopold najbardziej przypomina człowieka. Zna niemiecki i jest agresywny. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Często jest wkurzany przez Neomorphy (Dzieci Neo). Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. W czternastym odcinku okazuje się, że jest synem Hitlera. W piętnastym odcinku zaprzyjaźnia się z Hitlerem jako syn i razem pokonują Sajonowy MLG Explorer. Od tamtego odcinka jest w dobrych relacjach ze swoim ojcem. W siedemnastym odcinku pomaga Sobkowi i Oponeczkowi. Muszą znaleźć broń. W odcinku osiemnastym połączył się z Frankiem i Romanem. W finale 1 sezonu wziął udział w ratowaniu wszechświata. W 2 sezonie został przeniesiony do Hogwardu. Demon-Polopold - jeden z trzech demonów. Spośród wszystkich demonów, Polopold najbardziej przypomina demona. Zna niemiecki i z całej trójki jest najbardziej opanowany. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. Zabił wszystkich nazistów w odcinku szesnastym. W finale 1 sezonu połączył się z Sajtano. Demon-Poldpold - jeden z trzech demonów. Poldpold jest pół-demonem. Zna niemiecki i jest agresywny. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Często jest wkurzany przez Neomorphy (Dzieci Neo). Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. W finale 1 sezonu połączył się z Sajtano. Mag - dokonał ataku na ubikację w domku Sobka i Oponeczka. Dowódca 2 dywizji - najważniejszy zwierzchnik Lorda Pieseła. W piętnastym odcinku odnalazł Sobka i Oponeczka (główny cel). Żyrek - pojawia się w szesnastym odcinku. W siedemnastym odcinku ma kluczową rolę, ponieważ (jak się okazuje) zna Gobo i postanawia pomóc Sobkowi. Po finale 1 sezonu jego los pozostaje nieznany. Kula - postać pojawiająca się w siedemnastym odcinku. W odcinku osiemnastym znalazł antidotum na pchły. Po finale 1 sezonu jego los pozostaje nieznany. Roman - jeden z połączeń Fraropolda. Franek - jeden z połączeń Fraropolda. Trynkiewicz III - wnuk Trynkiewicza. Wziął udział w ratowania wszechświata. BotY - dziwna postać pojawiająca się pod koniec finału 1 sezonu znajdująca się w jaskini. Kapelusz - postać z uniwersum "Harrego Pottera". Przeniósł Sobka do Griffindoru a Oponeczka to SLytherin. ?????? - nowy antagonista 2 sezonu. Żyje na tajnej Antarktydzie. ? - syn ????? |-|GIMBI THE NEO= Gimbi the NEO - http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kwadratowy1234/GIMBI_THE_NEO Protagonista - pojawia się w pierwszych odcinkach tej serii. Nie ma przyjaciół. Po tym jak spotkał Gimbiego, schował się do beczki. Lecz mimo wszystko jego dusza została ogumiona przez Gimbiego the NEO. Detektyw Marian - moja ulubiona postać w tej serii. Badał sprawę związaną z zabójstwem Protagonisty. Jako jedyny przeżył ogumienie Gimbiego the NEO. W czwartym odcinku zabił Gimbiego. Zmarł miesiąc później. Gimbakeł - połączenie Gimbiego the NEO, Grubodupnego Gimbusa i Evil Pieseła. Demon. W dziesiątym odcinku jest własną formą życia i najgorszym wrogiem Gimbiego. Zostaje pochłonięty przez Gimbiego. Evil Patrixx - rywal Gimbiego the NEO. Po walce z nim w trzecim odcinku został wchłonięty przez czarną dziurę lecz później wrócił. Janusz a.k.a Janusz the Fat - pojawia się po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku. Przepowiedział że Gimbi the NEO wróci. Przez 4 lata jako jedyny wierzył w to że Gimbi the NEO powróci. Jego przepowiednia sprawdziła się w czwartym odcinku. Jego los pozostaje nieznany. Ciocia - zabiła Gimbiego the NEO swoim tirem. To go jednak nie powstrzymało. Pojawiła się też w osiemnastym odcinku. Dolan - stwierdził zgon bo umar. Grubodupny Gimbus - jeden z połączeń Gimbakeła. Evil Pieseł - jeden z połączeń Gimbakeła. Po jego tytule można stwierdzić że jest zły. Kominiarz - najczęstszy gość Protagonisty. Student - trzeci bohater tejże serii. Zadebiutował w piątym odcinku. Moja ulubiona postać tuż po Marianie. Pojechał do świątyni "Gimbi" do Etiopii. Przeżył wybuch świątyni tuż po tym jak Gimbi wchłonął za dużo dusz. Zniszczył apokryf Gimbiego. W ósmym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że mieszka w Krakowie. W dziesiątym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbigo w Zimbabwe. Ratman - nauczyciel Studenta. Przez 40 lat uczył się o Gimbim oraz chciał pokazać go całemu światu. Zginął z rąk Gimbiego tuż po złamaniu kręgosłupa. Król Moarów - król planety Moarów. Wróg Gimbiego z incydentu. Początkowo z łatwością pokonał Gimbiego, lecz potem został pokonany przez oszustwo. Posiadał Laser Ogumieniowey o głośności 1200 decybeli lecz potem został ukradziony przez Gimbiego do transformacji. Obecnie dalej żyje na planecie lecz jest on osłabiony (albowiem stracił swoje szczypce). Ma własną armię Moarów. W ósmym odcinku rozłączył się od Gimbiego. W dziewiątym odcinku okazuje się, że Król Moarów odebrał trochę mocy Gimbiemu kiedy się rozłączyli. Niestety, w tym odcinku ostatecznie ginie. Bezimienny Nygga - jedyny mieszkaniec Białej Planety. Chciał dać Gimbiemu raka dupy, pomimo tego że Gimbi został na to uodporniony. Został zabity przez Gimbiego. W dziewiątym odcinku zostaje wspomniany przez Króla Moarów. Mama Studenta - jest ona matką Studenta. Pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w siódmym odcinku. Została zabita przez Gimbiego. Maciej - osoba pochodząca z mini-historyjki (pliku) zapisanym na komputerze. Śmiał się i opowiadał żarty bez powodu. Tomek - osoba pochodząca z mini-historyjki (pliku) zapisanym na komputerze. Barman - początkowo barman w budce z kebabami. Poznajemy go w odcinku ósmym. Gimbi zniszczył jego budkę a potem go wchłonął. W dziewiątym odcinku zostaje zmieniony w Moara lecz potem zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego ostatecznie. Sowson Kodono - były zwierzchnik Gimbiego. Przedstawiciel Zakonu Sowsonow. Zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego w jedenastym odcinku. Arogancki Guwniarz - nowy wróg Gimbiego od dwunastego odcinka. Bóg "Bogman" - odesłał Gimbiego do pracy w McDonaldzie za psikusa i próbę unicestwienia go. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego i Alternatywnego Gimbiego. Jak się dowiadujemy w czternastym odcinku, zostaje zabity jego klon a prawdziwy Bóg żyje. Jest szefem Ordowika, Habaninka, Pierdolona i Nexusa. W dwudziestym odcinku wynajął Pana Kulturę aby zniszczył Gimbiego. Alternatywny Gimbi - równoległa wersja Gimbiego the NEO. Pokonał on najsilniejszych czego nie zrobił oryginalny Gimbi. Uwolnił Gimbiego i zabił Boga. W czternastym odcinku zostaje odesłany do PRL'u. Tak samo jak oryginalny Gimbi, potrafi się przenosić w czasie. W szesnastym odcinku musiał znaleźć 5 rzeczy do stworzenia łącza. W siedemnastym odcinku zostaje zdradzony przez Nexusa i zostaje on zabity przez łącze. Ordowik - tajemniczy użytkownik pojawiający się pod koniec trzynastego odcinka. W czternastym odcinku dowiadujemy się, iż jest on twórcą Gimbiego. Jeden z służących/uczniów/praktykantów Boga. Habaninek - jeden z służących/uczniów/praktykantów Boga. W piętnastym odcinku postanowił odszukać Gimbiego i Gimbiego 2 w 1999 roku. Zdradził Boga za zaprawę murarską. W dziewiętnastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego. Pierdolon - jeden z służących/uczniów/praktykantów Boga. Meblościanka - postać stworzona przez Ordowika. Nexus - profesor, który zna sposób na stworzenie łącza. W szesnastym odcinku każe Gimbiemu i Gimbiemu 2 na odnalezienie 5 rzeczy. W siedemnastym odcinku okazuje się zdrajcą i zabija Gimbiego 2. Jest sługą/uczniem/praktykantem Boga. Tłuszczonator - powstał z tłuszczu. Miał bardzo smutne dzieciństwo. Obrońca sprawiedliwości. Stoczył walkę z Gimbim. Ostatecznie stał się martwym truchłem, ponieważ miał za dużo tłuszczu. W dziewiętnastym odcinku zostaje pokonany przez Gimbiego. Pan Kultura - jeden z wynajętych uczniów przez Boga. Pokonał Gimbiego bardzo szybko, lecz potem Gimbi powracając zabił go. Anopo - jeden z przyjaciół Gimbiego. W dwudziestym odcinku podstawił się za Gimbiego i został zabity przez Pana Kulturę. Giga Nigga - po raz pierwszy poznajemy go w siedemnastym odcinku. W dziewiętnastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego. Powraca w odcinku 21 gdzie jak się okazuje, ma podobne moce do Gimbiego. Dochodzi między nimi do walki. Walka kończy się remisem. Lubi kurczaki z KFC. ??????? - zakapturzona postać z odcinka 21. NOTKA #2 Ocenianie będzie pojawiać się co tydzień w każdy piątek! Każda seria ma poszczególną godzinę! Katarazor: 17:00 Czas na mnie..: 18:00 Gimbi the NEO: 19:00 NOTKA #3 W przypadku nie zrobienia oceniania, możliwa będzie inna data. Jeśli ocenianie nie wyjdzie z powodu jakichś wyjazdów (bądź problemów zdrowotnych) to wtedy będziecie informowani. NOTKA #4 Oceny będą publicznymi stronami na wiki a nie w brudnopisie. NOTKA #5 Jeśli część którejś z trzech serii nie była dalej kontynuowana od (minimum) 6 miesięcy to dana seria zostaje wykluczona. Natomiast jeśli minie rok, seria zostanie usunięta z mojej listy. NOTKA #6 Możecie komentować moje oceny i w między czasie zwracać uwagi na kilka błędów które mogą się zdarzyć. Dziękuje ;) Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria